Bicycle seats of various types are well known in the art. When a cyclist uses a bike, often the cyclist will be required to sit on the bicycle's seat for long periods of time. Some cyclists ride their bikes daily for commuting to work and/or exercise purposes. Traditional bicycle seats are saddle-shaped and put much of the rider's weight on the pubic tubercle and ischiopubic ramus of the pelvis. There have been numerous reports by cyclists, amateurs and professionals alike, who suffer adverse effects therefrom. Typical adverse experiences, caused by pressure induced by the currently designed saddle-shaped bicycle seat resulting in blunt trauma to the perineal and pelvic structures, suffered include the following symptoms: groin numbness or paresthesia, penal numbness or paresthesia, forms of impotence.
With traditional bicycle seats, the horn of the saddle seat fits directly against the aforementioned pelvic structures. This results in occlusion of arteries and veins supplying blood flow to the penis as well as, compression of local nerves as they are sandwiched between the horn of the bicycle seat and the bony structures of the anterior pelvis. The resulted outcome is a numbing effect or paresthesia, as reported by many cyclists that can result in sustained paresthesia of the groin and penis, delayed or immediate impotence and perhaps even an elevated prostate specific antigen. Thus, it is proper to conclude that there is a major problem with bicycle seat design.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems inherent in existing bicycle seats. The present invention provides a bicycle seat that is designed to relieve numbness. The seat has no front pommel which is a significant factor in causing most pressure and pain to the crotch area of a rider. In one embodiment of the current invention, the seat is provided with a rounded dome portion that minimizes or makes no contact with the crotch area of the rider when the bicycle seat is in use. Further, the seat, in one embodiment, may pivot in multiple directions in connection with the rider's movement, giving the rider proper coordination and alignment with the seat and the bicycle pedals. The seat is anatomically correct and provides support for the rider with a snug comfortable fit, while at the same time improves balance, flexibility and body strength with the least amount of friction and pain experienced by the rider.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved bicycle seat, that has no front pommel and relieves numbness and reduces pressure and pain to the rider's crotch area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel bicycle seat that is rounded in shape.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel bicycle seat that can pivot in multiple directions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle seat that is anatomically correct and supports the bicycle rider with a snug comfortable fit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel bicycle seat that improves balance and flexibility with the least amount of pain experienced by the bicycle rider.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel bicycle seat which is simple in design and inexpensive to construct, and is durable and rugged in structure.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings of the invention.
These and other objects are achieved by a bicycle seat of the present invention.